


Strip Me

by howsthismylife



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Possibly their first kiss, Shirtless, Shirtless!Stiles, i can't write smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1336393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howsthismylife/pseuds/howsthismylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Derek saw Stiles cleaning his jeep shirtless he drove his camaro into the trash can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strip Me

The first time it happened, Derek was driving over the road—just passing Stiles’ house, when he saw the teen washing his jeep shirtless. It was the first time Derek saw Stiles completely shirtless, and from the work he had been doing, Derek could practically make out the sweat glistening over the teen’s back and sides. He had always known that there were muscles underneath all those layers that Stiles had been wearing, although he did not expect Stiles to be as toned as that.

            So, it was natural for Derek to crash into the trash cans on the sidewalk.

            “Fuck,” He cussed, and saw Stiles recognize his flashy of a ride. He looked concerned, from what Derek could determine, but he’s too preoccupied staring at Stiles’ fairly beefy pectorals to know.

            “Derek! Are you okay?” He could hear Stiles shout, and Derek wills himself to gear his car on backwards and drive away.

            He could see the confused look on Stiles face on the side mirror as he drove away. He swallowed, blinked his eyes a couple of times, and shook his head. Derek had tried suppressing his feelings toward the younger teen but seeing Stiles body took all of Derek’s willpower to do so.

            “Fuck,” He cussed, again.

            Derek fell asleep that night thinking about Stiles sweating back and those flushed chest. He turned to his side and groaned into the pillow. Like a 15 year old girl.

***

Its summer and being in California meant that their place, albeit full of trees, was susceptible in the searing heat of the sun. Derek’s pack came over for pack bonding time. It was Stiles’ idea in the first place, to have bonding times with each other so they could tolerate one another more.

            Derek agreed because it was Stiles.

            “Damn, it’s so hot!” Erica whined, and Boyd is trailing over her. She’s wearing a denim mini-short—which Derek was pretty sure was too promiscuous even for her, and a white t-shirt. He could see the outline of her black bra peaking through her t-shirt.

            They were in the backyard, setting up some blankets on the ground, Boyd was carrying a large cooler and Isaac was behind him carrying a basket that smelled of sandwiches. The sun was high and Derek was wearing his sunglasses. He thought it would be a great time for a hangout.

            Derek heard the smooth engine of Jackson’s Porche as he peeled another layer of the orange he’d been eating for the past minutes. He likes oranges. It tastes fresh.

            He saw Lydia walk with her pink scarf, short shorts, and sunglasses. He saw Jackson walk toward Boyd, carrying another basket. To be honest, Jackson kind of looked content.

            Derek was chewing another orange slice when the roar of Stiles’ jeep fills his ears. His mind suddenly went back to that time he saw Stiles washing his car, and him almost denting his car because of it.

            He saw Allison and Scott first, holding hands as usual, before he saw Stiles, wearing a t-shirt a bit tight for him, and denim pants. Derek swallowed because that t-shirt was doing things to him that Derek never knew was possible.

 He thinks he’d been single for far too long.

            He heard Erica cat whistled, and Lydia said, “Told you it’ll look good on you.”

            “Yeah, yeah. It’s a bit tight though,” Stiles said as he ran his hand on his stomach, and Derek had to control his urges which caused him to squish the orange he’d been holding.

            Then Stiles turned and looked at him and smiled, “Hey, Derek.”

            Derek nodded at him. He doesn’t know what to do in that moment, felt so awkward seeing Stiles in a t-shirt that hugged his body perfectly. “Orange?” He slowly offered Stiles the squished orange on his right hand before realizing he just squished it.

            Stiles laughed, “Uh, thanks, but It’s, uh, squished, so,” Derek scratched the back of his neck with the other hand. He does not know what to do with the orange in his right hand so he threw it sideways, right into the woods, and muttered a silent, “Sorry.”

            Stiles chuckled and grabbed a fresh orange from the table to where Derek was standing beside to, and started peeling it. When he was done peeling it, he handed Derek half of the orange and Stiles took the other half. “There,” he smiled at Derek, and Derek smiled back.

            “Frisbee!” They both turned their heads toward Scott, who was shirtless and holding a blue Frisbee on his hand. Derek watched Stiles as he ate an orange slice, not thinking about joining the game and just being beside Stiles.

            “I’m in!” Stiles shouted. Derek’s shoulders sagged down a little. It was Stiles we’re talking about here, so of course he would join in playing Frisbee.

            “Shirts off,” Boyd said, and started taking off his black t-shirt. The rest followed. Even Jackson joined in.

            Then Derek heard the thundering of Stiles heartbeat, and saw Stiles peel off the last item of clothing holding Derek’s self-control. And he felt the claws involuntary pop out and Derek had to strain himself from jumping over Stiles and licking every inch of his pale freckled skin.

            “Are you, uh, gonna join in?” Stiles asked him. Derek hears that hint of hesitation from Stiles’ voice, and it could mean that Stiles wanted him to join, or he was just asking for the sake of asking.

            “It’s okay if you don’t want to,” Stiles added and gave him a small smile, “I know you may find it a bit silly. Or childish.”

            Derek stared at Stiles for a second; or at the very naked body that was in front of him. He could still hear the fast beating of Stiles’ heart and he heard it thundered even more when Derek said, “No, I’d play with you,” and took off his shirt.

            “Cool,” Stiles muttered before turning around and jogging toward the others. Derek bit his lips.

***

Stiles, Scott and Isaac teamed up against Derek, Jackson and Boyd. The ladies were lying luxuriously on their backs, with the sun tanning them up, as they sip on their freshly cool lemonade. 6 naked bodies playing Frisbee in the woods, 3 of them were Derek’s opponents, but he only focused on one of them.

            Derek doesn’t know how long he could control the growing urge to just press his body against Stiles. The way Stiles’ chest was already flushed from throwing the Frisbee, sweat trailing down to that sinful happy trail that leads to the epitome of Derek’s desires. And to top it all, Stiles was having fun as the rest of the gang, Stiles had given Derek so many heartfelt smile that Derek was sure he was going to pass out.

            Stiles was just laughing when Jackson was hit on the forehead. He found himself chuckling, and Jackson glared at him. He just shrugged and said, “It’s funny.” Derek picked up the Frisbee and throws it to Stiles but Stiles was still not over the highlight of the game—which was Jackson getting hit on the forehead—and got hit on the forehead himself.

            “Ow!” As if on instinct, Derek gaped and immediately came to Stiles’ aid, tuning out Jackson’s laughter from behind.

            “Sorry,” Derek apologized, brushing his fingers to see the small scratch the plastic left behind, “Didn’t mean to.”

            “Wow, you do have sensitive skin,” He heard Isaac comment. Derek looks over at the scratch again and there was a thin trail of blood slowly running down his left eyebrow.

            “Oh God,” Derek gently wiped off the trail of blood by his thumb, “I’m sorry.”

            “Dude, it’s alright,” Stiles chuckled, “Battle scars are awesome.”

            “Let’s go inside and clean it,”

            “Seriously, dude, it’s just a small scratch,” Stiles said, but it was too late because Derek was already leading him back to the Hale house, their hands clasped together. Derek could hear Erica mutter “This gon be good.”

***

“Just stay put,” Derek said as he rummaged through the cupboards of the bathroom looking for a bandaid. He just finished cleaning Stiles scratch with water, and now Stiles sat on the toilet quietly.

            “Dude, you’re kind of overreacting you know,” Stiles said, “It’s just a small scratch.”

            “I just don’t want you getting hurt is all,” Derek muttered and Stiles said, “What?” Then Derek found the bandaid, ignoring Stiles and going over to him.

            Derek gently placed the bandaid on Stiles’ scratch when their eyes met. They’re both shirtless still, a little bit sweaty from the game. Derek practically feels the fluttering of Stiles’ chest. The way the room got even warmer by the second.

            “Thanks,” Stiles said quietly.

            Now, Derek may or may not be standing too close to Stiles that when Stiles stood up their chests bumped together. He felt how flushed Stiles really was. “Uh,” Stiles muttered.

            “Nice game,” Derek blurted and Stiles chuckled.

            “Yeah, nice game.”

            Then they kissed.

            Derek didn’t know how it happened. It may be the heat that was radiating from both of their bodies suggesting them to do something about it. It may be the others who started betting on how far they were going to go in the bathroom. It may be Stiles amber eyes that were hungrily staring at his own, or the way those pink lips were a bit parted, inviting him to come in.

            They kissed and that was all that mattered.

            Derek tuned out the silent cheers of his pack and focused all his being on kissing Stiles. They both tasted of oranges and it was fresh. Their lips moved in rhythm, warm and soft against each other.

            He cupped Stiles jaw with his hand and ran his other hand through his back. It was hot, it was steamy, it was sweet, and it was smooth. It was perfect.

            They pulled apart to get some air, panting as they stared at each other with wide eyes, both their lips red. Stiles hands were folded on Derek’s chest like telling him to be gentle. Derek’s hands were cupped on Stiles’ jaws like telling him that he will, smiling with his red lips and his eyes he said, “I’ve always wanted to do that.”

            “Took you long enough,” Stiles smirked at him, and they kissed again.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just for fun. Just had the idea of Derek seeing Stiles shirtless for the first time.
> 
> Didn't really know how to end this fic, and couldn't cos the only way I see this fic ending is through smut and I don't think I write smut very well. lol
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated.  
> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
